The Pediatrics Oncology Program of the University of Wisconsin is a component of the UW Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) and a founding member of CCG. We house the CCG Biotherapeutics Resource Laboratory, directed by Dr. Paul, and participate in CCG Phase I and BMT trials as an approved center. Dr. Sondel also directs UWCCC Biotherapy Program and his experience with biologic therapeutics has lead directly to CCG trials. U.W.'s primary contribution to CCG is in the area of scientific leadership. Dr. Gaynon served on the CCG Executive Committee as member- at-large (term 91-92), and serves on the Publications Committee as chairman, on the ALL Strategy Group as a vice chairman, and on the Steering Committee of the New Agents Committee. Dr Sondel serves as chairman for Immunology/Biologic Therapy for the New Agents Committee and as Director of the CCG Biologic Therapeutics Resource Laboratory. Drs. Minesh Mehta and Pat Turski serve on the Brain Tumor Strategy Group. Dr. Tim Kinsella has been appointed to the Local Tumor Control Strategy Group and Bone Tumor Strategy. U.W. investigators hold 47 appointments to various CCG committees, including 3 vice chairmanships, and 8 chairmanships. Since the last competitive renewal, we have added as affiliates the University of Illinois in Rockford and the Dean Clinic/St. Mary's Hospital in Madison, Wisconsin. Between 8/1/91 and 7/31/92, we obtained 40 accruals on CCG studies including 10 from our Rockford affiliate and 4 from our St. Mary's affiliate. Twenty-four patients were enrolled in therapeutic studies and 19 in non-therapeutic studies. We performed 7 bone marrow transplants (3 auto/4 allo year-end 12/31/93). In addition, we enrolled 3 patients on Dr. Jim Miser's Osteosarcoma Trial which has served as the basis for the upcoming CCG phase III trial. We have 300 patients alive and in follow-up.